fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Falls
Guardian "Out of my way, misguided soldiers!" Hyperion charged through groups of Rune Knights, effortlessly knocking them away as Circe clung as hard as she could to his back, while also holding Noma so that he won't fall off. "What...what the hell is that thing?! He's just charging right through us!" One of the Rune Knights shouted, absolutely astonished by such an inhuman strength. "Don't worry. We're atleast 50 people here! No way he can get through us a-...!" The other Rune Knight was cut off as Hyperion charged right at him, knocking the man unconscious. "I apologize, fellow worker! But I am afraid a little girl requires my assistance!" Hyperion apologized as he continued charging through, leaving the Rune Knight looking at his friend absolutely shocked. "Such overwhelming strength...". Hyperion leaped up as he crashed through a wall, entering the now empty meeting room. He stood up, looking around as Circe was trying to recollect herself after such a rush. "Hmm...it seems as though they left not long ago...The place still has a faint heat, from their bodies left behind...I can sense it". "Uhh...Uncle Hype, how are we gonna find Lily now?" Circe asked Hyperion. "Uncle Hype? What sort of nickname is that?" It seem as though Hyperion wasn't too familiar with the term "uncle". "Can't I call you that...?" Circe became teary eyed at Hyperion's reply "You don't like it?". "Ah! No! I love it! Please do not cry! I have no known factor installed within my program to taking care of crying children!" Hyperion quickly tried to undo the damage he unknowingly caused. Circe quickly reverted back to her cheery smile as she hugged Hyperion around his neck even tighter, as Noma was resting on his shoulder "Yay! Me and Lily have a cool uncle now!". "Me..? Cool? How flattering..." Hyperion scratched his cheek at Circe's comment. If he could, he could blush from embarrassment. "Hmm...it seem as though the teary eyes of a child can even convince a machine to accept her wishes...remarkable! I must use this technique! Perhaps with that...I can cause people to do as I desire! Such as bring me more food! Like meat! Though no one makes meat as good as Lily...I miss my master now...I would like her back please..." Noma's ears lowered as he felt saddened about not having his master by his side. "Alas! No time! We must find your sister! But first! Can you give me some defining features, perhaps?" Hyperion asked Circe. "Ah! She has blue hair and her eyes are red!" "That's all?" "Oh, and she's as short as me!" "That works! Now then...!" Hyperion bent down, putting his hand on the floor, as if preparing to run a marathon, which was close enough "It is time to save your sister!" With an enormous burst of power, Hyperion tore the floor as he began runing again, leaving behinda small crater, runing at extreme speed, causing Circe to cling onto dear life and Noma. "He's coming~" Eva cheerfully declared, appearing absolutely ecstatic as she watched the monitor from Diana. The two women were walking in the hallway, whilst two other Rune Knights were taking the two tubes with the girls in them, floating in the liquid substance. "Shouldn't we be concerned? He's disobeying his program. Who knows what he'll do to us now" Diana said, concerned about Hyperion finding them. "Program? Oh, you mean that thing I should install inside each Automaton so that they don't disobey me?" "...Yes" "Whoops~ I forget to install those sometimes~ Hehehe~" Diana couldn't help but feel dumbfounded by Eva's carelessness and carefree atittude "But don't worry. This is just a part of my lil' plan~". "Plan? This wasn't a part of the deal! You were supposed to help us with our plan!" Diana was begining to become irritated with Eva "What are you planning, Eva?!". "Me? Nothing important. Don't worry, it won't affect your plans in any way" Eva said, adjusting her glasses "Speaking of which..." Suddenly, the wall next to Diana broke down, as Hyperion bursted through it. As the dust cleared, Eva stood firmly, unhinged and staring at Hyperion with a calm smile, as Hyperion pointed his gun at her. "Sup', Mr. Hero?" Eva said in a mocking tone. Diana's body vanished into bits of data as she reformed next to Eva. "I told you we should be worried!" Diana shouted at Eva. "Lily!" Circe shouted, getting off Hyperion's back and rushing towards her sister, locked inside a tube. "Lily...?" Circe stared at her unconscious sister, as Lily suddenly openned her eyes, surprising Circe "Lily! Are you okay?! Say something!". "She can't hear you" Eva said, a grin widening on her face "She's in a state of coma. Her subconscious is still up though. Sadly, she won't easily remember everything she saw up to this point. Well, probably, anyway." "What? Let her go, this instant!" Hyperion threatened Eva, aiming the gun directly inbetween her eyes. "Go ahead. Take her. I won't stop you. Not that I can anyway" Eva said, motioning Hyperion a pass gesture with her arm. "Eva! Stop! We need those two, didn't we? That was the dea-..." "Shut. Up." Eva's tone changed, actually becoming serious as she glared at Diana, causing her to become silent "Go ahead, Mr. Hero, take the girls". "...." It was natural for someone to find Eva's behaviour suspicious, and that's how Hyperion felt towards her. "Do not attempt any tricks. I will not hesitate to-..." "Kill me? Infront of a child? Do you really want to ingrain that image in her brain?" Eva taunted Hyperion, still standing still and waiting for him to take the girls. "Hmm..." Hyperion walked towards the two girls, as the Rune Knights who were carrying the tubes backed away "...Circe..." Hyperion took a look and Mikki, before turning to Circe "Who is this girl? Your sister as well?" "No, I only have Lily. I don't know this girl..." Circe said, pressing herself against the tube where her sister is trapped in. "We'll take them both then!" Hyperion declared, punching the tube fast enough to break it without harming the girls inside, releasing the liquid and carefully breaking a bigger hole, trying not to get any of the glass shards onto the girls as he pulled them out and placed them against the wall. "Now then..." Hyperion turned towards the two Rune Knights "Hand me those coats". "What?! Why should we-...?!" The Rune Knight was cut off when Hyperion shot a bullet that passed right next to his head, as the Rune Knights immediately obliged, giving Hyperion their white coats. "Awww, why aren't you a gentleman?" Eva said, as Hyperion covered the two unconscious, and nude girls, with the coats of the Rune Knights, and trying to carry both in his arms. Luckily, they were small enough to both fit inbetween his arms. "Now then, Circe, let us find your parents, shall we?" Hyperion said to Circe, as she smiled happily towards him. "Yay! Let's go!" Circe cheerfully declared, as the two began rushing out of the scene, while Noma was clinging onto Hyperion's shoulder. "Grr...!" Diana gritted her teeth as she pulled Eva by her shoulder, causing her to face Diana, as she held her by her collar "What the hell?! We needed these girls, didn't we?! You said that yourself! The deal was, you help us only if we get you the girls, right?!". "...Hehehe~" Eva giggled, adjusting her glasses "That was all a farce..." "....What?" "I didn't want the girls. I didn't want to build something more powerful than Etherion, nor did I ever actually want to help the Council...I'm not even on their side, missy" Diana's eyes widened in shock at Eva, the fact she was tricked by her. "...Wait..." Diana let go off of Eva, taking a step back "If this is all a farce, then...why did you even ask for our help?". "...Eh...my uh...who do I say this? I'm working for someone, and this is partially his plan as well" Eva said calmly to Diana, as the two Rune Knights that were in the same area suddenly collapsed, catching Diana off guard, as she glared at Eva who was completely calm. "The end goal here...is blowing this whole place up...that's why I wanted you to assure control over their pitiful lil' minds". "...Oh..." Diana's eyes widened in realization "...Don't tell me..." "Yep~ I want you to use the mind controlled Council Members to gain permission to fire Etherion onto Era when the intruders prove to be a major enough threat~" Eva smiled widely, it was almost unnerving how truly happy she looked. "Heh...you are an insane bitch..." Diana said, sporting a rather forced grin, quite overwhelmed by Eva's true intentions. "I take that as a compliment, thank you very much". Battle of the Inhumans Kiryu tried to crawl away, battered and bleeding. His armor was severely bented and damaged, as his helmet was breaking off. Blood was already pouring from his helmet onto the floor, as Mozou simply walked and stopped next to him. "Pathetic. This is the infamous man who managed to gain such an undefeated status?" Mozou's words were as cold as ever. He grabbed Kiryu's head from behind, smashing it into the floor and letting go of him "And to think, I was feeling somewhat of an ecstatic feeling to be capable of battling someone such as you. After all, I have yet to meet a challenge". "You...ugh...!" Kiryu coughed up blood trying to speak, as he held his hand against his mouth. "Hmph" Mozou stepped on Kiryu's head, smashing it into the ground again as he began to press it against the floor "I suppose age does catch up evantually. Even to monsters. Now then..."Mozou raised his foot, preparing to crush Kiryu's skull "Do go ahead and die". Suddenly, Mozou's arm was blown off, as he quickly turned to see Hyperion, holding his gun, while Lily and Mikki were resting against a wall, with Circe and Noma guarding them. "That is your grandfather, you say?" Hyperion asked Circe, who nodded in reply "Then stay back and carefully watch over them. I will take care of this". "Hyperion...what is the meaning of this?" Mozou asked, ignoring Kiryu and walking towards Hyperion "Are you disobeying your program? You do realize this means Eva will have to dismantle you". "I do not follow her orders! Not anymore. I shall do what I see fit!" Hyperion declared, preparing to combat Mozou. Mozou stopped in his tracks, glaring at Circe for moment, and the girls with his one red eye before looking back at Hyperion "How do you know this girl didn't lie?" "What do you mean? Her sister is right there, beside her!" "What if she wants that girl...for her own purposes...what if she's working for someone who wants both girls. After all, they both have the potential to boast enormous power, capable of annhilating continents if fallen into the wrong, or right, hands" Mozou said harshly, as Circe began to shiver from his tone and presence. "What will you do, oh great Hero, when you find out you've assisted nothing but a bunch of criminals? You know, those you, the Hero of Justice, claim to fight against?". "...What? What are you saying? She is just a gi-..!" "She is an artificial being! A machine! All these girls are not human! They have been artificially created, all by the same individual, Lamia! A woman known for murdering whoever came her way, whoever tried and arrest her, met a gruesome end! That is who you are helping, you are helping a murderer and her creations!" Mozou shouted, as nothing but silence was cast. "...Is this true, Circe?" Hyperion asked Circe, not turning around to face her. "Lamia is my Mama! She doesn't mean anything bad, she just wants to take Lily back home! They took Lily and we just want to take her back!" Circe said to Hyperion, realizing what could potentially happen. "And...your father...?". "My Papa...is called..." Circe hesitated for a moment, because even though she was a child, and was recently born, her mother gave her enough knowledge, and didn't hide or sugar coat any info about her parents "...Amon...my father is Amon..." "Amon...Lamia...both of them...your parents..." Hyperion stood silent, processing the situation. "P-...Please, Unc-...Hyperion! Don't listen to him! I promise, if you just take me to my parents we'll leave immediately, and you'll never hear from us again!" Circe pleaded to Hyperion, as tears began to wash down her face "Please...". "Hmm..." Hyperion turned around to see Circe, and turned back to Mozou "Very well..." Hyperion extended his hand towards Mozou. "Oh? So you listened. Excellent". Mozou walked to Hyperion, extending his hand to Hyperion's. "No. I did not" Hyperion said, quickly grabbed Mozou's face and digging his fingers into his skull "I am afraid I will continue this mission!" Hyperion declared, quickly grabbing his gun and firing at Mozou's stomach in close range, blasting a hole through his stomach. Mozou glowing blue blood poured on the floor, as Hyperion did a full spin as he threw Mozou into a wall. "You...You fool!" Mozou shouted, exiting from the wall, as his wounds healed "Do you not realize what you're doing?! You are helping wanted criminals!". "I am not! I am helping a little girl find her parents and save her sister!" Hyperion shouted at Mozou, denying his claims. "A girl?! I've told you! She is a machi-...! "Machines do not cry tears!" Hyperion silenced Mozou "Those tears are that of a child! A child who only wants to see her parents! Who only wants to go back home! There is nothing wrong with that!". "...Even if you will be held responsible for future deaths? Remember...her parents are still wanted murderers. Nothing will stop them for continuing." "Oh, don't worry. I will personally make sure her parents will never more commit more crimes." Hyperion declared pointing his gun at Mozou. "Hmph. Very well then! If you wish to die so badly! I will grant that wish!" A powerful aura of raw magic energy bursted from Mozou's body, as he prepared to battle Hyperion. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline